First Kiss
by BitchRiggs
Summary: Inspirado en Too gross to comfort. ¿Que piensa Jeff sobre Sumo besando a Chelsea?


Jeff no podía creer lo que había visto, Sumo besando a una chica. El mismo Sumo que decía que las chicas eran asquerosas estaba besando a una. Y no era un beso cualquiera, era su primer beso, probablemente el beso más importante del mundo.

No es que Jeff estuviera celoso, Sumo era sólo su mejor amigo; pero se sentía traicionado, habían hecho una promesa (junto con Clarence) de nunca dejar que ninguna chica se les acercara y ahora Sumo estaba besando a Chelsea, ¿qué clase de amigo miente de esa forma?

Cuando Jeff llegó a la escuela el día siguiente, ignoró a Sumo.

-Hola Clarence, hola Jeff- dijo el chico bronceado.

-Hola Sumo, vaya reto, creí que no lo harías.- dijo Clarence un poco sorprendido.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no fue tan malo como creí, las chicas son asquerosas pero no son tan malas como pensé.

-¿Tú que piensas, Jeff?

Jeff quería contestarle a Clarence pero hacerlo significaba entrar en una conversación con Sumo, así que en respuesta sólo hizo un gesto de repulsión.

-Fue como comer un gusano, al principio parece asqueroso pero no es tan malo.- Se encogió de hombros. Jeff prefería comer mil gusanos antes de besar a una chica, y eso decía mucho.

La clase empezó y Sumo trataba de llamar la atención de Jeff, le susurraba, aventaba papelitos que Jeff no leyó y al terminar la clase Sumo no sabía que pasaba con su amigo de cabeza cuadrada.

-Jeff, ¿vienes a jugar a mi casa?- preguntó esperando poder hablar con Jeff en un lugar más tranquilo.

-No, gracias.- contestó secamente.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué están enfadados?- Un confuso Clarence dijo.

-Yo no lo estoy- Sumo sacudió la cabeza.

-Teníamos una promesa, Sumo, le fallaste a tus mejores amigos, me sorprende que Clarence esté tan tranquilo.

-Yo estoy bien, Sumo tenía que cumplir el reto, los retos valen más que las promesas.- Clarence trató de defender a su amigo.

-¡Claro que no! Las promesas son más importantes.- Jeff no podía creer lo que sus amigos estaba haciendo, primero Sumo los traiciona y luego Clarence dice que está bien.

-Basta, no tienes que enojarte con Clarence también, es sólo entre nosotros dos. Ven a mi casa a hablar. Lo solucionaremos.- Sumo propuso. Jeff estaba confundido, Sumo no invitaba a nadie a su casa tan fácilmente, en especial si era sólo a Jeff.

-De acuerdo, pero no hay nada que puedas decir para que te perdone.- Jeff estaba seguro de eso, Sumo le falló, no lo perdonaría nunca.

-Ya veremos.

* * *

La casa de Sumo estaba sola ese día. Cuando entraron, Sumo le ofreció a Jeff ir a su habitación, el de cabeza cuadrada aceptó, aunque no había nadie más, sentía que había más privacidad ahí.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- Sumo preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta.

-Rompiste tu promesa, besaste a una chica.- Jeff dijo como su fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

-¿Es porque rompí una promesa o por qué mi primer beso fue con una chica?

-Es lo mismo, rompiste tu promesa porque besaste a una chica. Tu primer beso es importante, debías dárselo a alguien que quieres, no por un reto.

-No fue lo que pregunté, ¿te molesta que haya besado a una chica o te molesta que mi primer beso no haya sido contigo?

¿Que? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué le iba a molestar eso? Sumo era su amigo, podía darle su primer beso a quien quisiera, pero había hecho una promesa, eso era lo que le molestaba. Jeff no tenía ninguna intención de besar a Sumo, no le importaba si su primer beso había sido con una chica.

A pesar de eso, Jeff sabía que su promesa era un poco tonta, sí. Había visto demasiadas películas de amor, sabía que él estaría enamorado algún día, al igual que Clarence y Sumo, pero Jeff no sabía si algún día se enamoraría de una chica, Jeff no tenía problema estando cerca de una chica porque no le parecía alguien que pudiera gustarle, Jeff no tenía problema con Clarence estando cerca de una chica porque a Jeff no le importaba si a Clarence le gusta alguien. Pero a Jeff si le importaba su amigo Sumo, tal vez demasiado. Jeff no quería que Sumo estuviera cerca de una chica, Jeff no quería que Sumo rompiera su promesa, Jeff no quería que el primer beso de su mejor amigo fuera con una chica, Jeff no quería que Sumo estuviera interesado en chicas. Jeff quería a Sumo le gustara él. Sumo tenía razón después de todo. Jeff si estaba enfadado porque Jeff quería que el primer beso de Sumo fuera con él.

-Yo...- Jeff no pudo hablar, no había palabras y aunque las hubiera no podía decirlas porque los labios de Sumo se presionaron sobre los suyos. Jeff cerró los ojos fuertemente y sólo se dejó disfrutar del momento. No sabía que vendría después, qué harían, que le dirían a Clarence. Jeff sólo quería disfrutar su primer beso con su mejor amigo, el amigo que le gustaba tanto pero no podía admitir.

Cuando Sumo se separo, vio fijamente los ojos de Jeff y no supo qué decir. Su beso con Chelsea fue como comer un gusano, pero el beso con Jeff era indescriptible, tan maravilloso que nada se le podía comparar.

-No tenías que hacerlo- dice Jeff, sonrojándose.

-Si tenía, tenía que darte mi primer beso y tú debías darme el tuyo.

-Pero tu primer beso fue con Chelsea.

-No, tú lo dijiste, "tu primer beso debes dárselo a alguien que quieres" y eso hice.- Jeff no sabe qué decir y ante su mirada confusa, Sumo sigue hablando. -Ahora vamos a casa de Clarence, creo que encontró una zarigüeya muerta.

* * *

Me sentía rara por querer que Sumo y Jeff estuvieran juntos, mi hermano dijo que es extraño ver a dos niños de esa forma y tal vez tiene razón pero creo que son una pareja genial y por eso decidí escribir esto. Noté que casi no hay fanfics sobre ellos aquí y por eso publico esto, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
